Pinkie Cooper
Pinkie Cooper is the main character and the title character of Pinkie Cooper and the Jet Set Pets. A fashionable girl with a lot of heart, Pinkie often spends her time helping others feel their best and trying to make the world a more dog-friendly place. She was based of Anjanette Abell's dog of the same name, Pinkie Cooper. Abell is Carter Bryant's sister. History Born in St.Louis Missouri, Pinkie Cooper grew up and chose to live in New York City to study in World Of Original Fashion (WOOF!) with her friends, Pepper Parson and Ginger Jones. Appearance Pinkie Cooper is a cream-white cocker spaniel with Purple/Pink/Brown marking around her body. She has blonde pigtail like ears. She has very bright caramel eyes, worn with dark pink eyeshadow and soft pink blush. Her nose and body markings located on her lower left leg and between her eyes are dark pink in color, while her nails and paw pads are light pink. Outfit She often wears a pink leopard print dress, a gold collar with a gold braclet worn on her right paw, a purple and pink bag and purple shoes. Outfits on merchandise Runway 2013 For the runway collection Pinkie has straightened ears/hair and wears them with pink flower clips. Also noticeable is that she has dark brown highlights in her hair. She wears a white tank top with very bright tan-brown and pink blotches and dark colored leopard print. The skirt of the dress is pale pink, matching her shoes and heart shaped purse. Around her waist is a yellow ribbon, matching her collar and bracelet. In other versions around the world, she wears a matching hairband to her tank top finished with a gold bow. She is mostly seen in the cartoon with this outfit while her skirt and hair ribbons appears more red. London Pinkie For her London inspired fashion, Pinkie has a pink and yellow dress theme. She wears a pink, pale blue, and dark pink dress-jacket with yellow lining, buttons, and bow at her mid-section. She has a on a matching hat, and fuchsia pink boots that match her umbrella. Her hair is worn straight. Besides the umbrella, London Pinkie also comes with lil' Pinkie, and a camera. Paris Pinkie For Paris, Pinkie wears a white and black striped sweater and pink skirt with matching pink neck scarf with tiny white dots. Around her waist is a thin belt, and she carries a small white purse-like object with purple flowers in it. Her boots are black with the toe cut out. On her head is a black beret with a flower ornament. For this style, Pinkie's hair is slightly puffed with lots of curls to match Lil' Pinkie's afro puffs. Beverly Hills Pinkie Pinkie wears a neon pink tanktop with pink, tan, and dark brown leopard print pants with gold belt matching her leopard print cap with black band and pearl decoration. She also has on a dark blue denim jacket with pale pink fur collar and pink short-boots. She has a fuchsia purse with pale pink bow with a heart gem in the center. Her hair is curly. Night Out (Vintage Collection) Pinkie's curly hair has been extra-curled and worn with pink highlights and pink sparkle strands through her hair and pink silk bows with silver jewelry pieces in the center. The dress is pretty simple, consisting of a pink corset top with sparkled leopard spot lining. The skirt is pink with sequin-like silver markings all over it matching her silver flower chain belt. Pinkie wears plain, pale pink heeled sandals with straps around her ankles. Her purse is pale pink and has a layered ruffle pattern. This outfit matches the Lil' Pinkie. Merchandise *London Pinkie *Beverly Hills Pinkie *Paris Pinkie *2013 Runway Collection *Pinkie Cooper Paris Scooter *Night Out Quotes "Dress to Express!" - Pinkie Cooper on the Official website. ''"Hi! I’m Pinkie Cooper and I LOVE fashion. The runway, the glitz, the glamour…it’s just all so incredible, beautiful, and magical!" - ''Her introduction used on the first episode and other official uses. Trivia *On February 19th, Pinkie met the Westminster Kennel Club Dog Show champion at the toy fair. *Originally Pinkie had darker coloring and in terms of body had less envelopment. Her color theme also seemed to be a peach while her hair was deep blonde and brown. *In animated form, Pinkie's eyes are green with a yellow ring in them. Possibly to make them look hazel. *Pinkie uses a purple-pink cellphone with a star and pink gem charm. *Pinkie seems to have an affinity for purple sparkle items. She has been showing using a purple sparkle pen, and a purple sparkle brush. *On the travel merchandise in other parts in the worlds, Pinkie Cooper has her normal Pigtail ears Gallery Images featuring Pinkie Cooper Girlsopening.png Motorbikegirls.png 400px-Pinkie Cooper and the Jet Set Pets Theme.JPG Group.png 640px-Fortunately_Unfortunate_-_Shanghai.png 640px-Webisode_-_A_Three_Piece_Outfit.png 640px-Fortunately_Unfortunate_-_Cookies.png 640px-A_Dress_to_Impress_-_Ginger's_gown.png Party_Troopers.JPG Party_Troopers_Interview.JPG Merchandise 480px-129056_C_L.jpg 571px-Fall_runway.png 480px-Tumblr_inline_mobcylbQKj1qz4rgp.jpg 480px-Tumblr_inline_mobcz1I3Ky1qz4rgp.jpg 129056_B_L.jpg NOPPackage.png Pinkie_new_ver.png Tumblr_inline_mobcytxggj1qz4rgp.jpg Official Images Webisode Titles 640px-Webisode_-_Party_Troopers.png 640px-Webisode_-_Diamond_in_the_Ruff.png Pinkie.png character-pinkie-cooper-friends1.png character-pinkie-cooper-gallery-thumb-11.jpg character-pinkie-cooper-gallery-thumb-21.jpg character-pinkie-cooper-main1.jpg bg-home-portrait.png bg-pinkie-contact-us.png